The Phoenix Song
by Colleentj
Summary: HAPPY B-DAY MOLLY! Dark/Malon. “When the World of the Living meets its close, whither walk the spirits of the dead? Do they live on, trampling over gray grass for years on end? Or do they die a second time as their fires are extinguished?"


The Phoenix Song

By Kingdom-of-TJ

Yeah, that's me! Right there ^

We see the same moon

We watch the same sun

O watch it fade

The sun

The moon

The stars

The world ever the same yet

Ever changing

Darkness intermingles.

The Phoenix Song

It never stops

It sings of love and

Mercy

The phoenix Song it

fades away into the stars.

Always going

Always stopping

There for those who hear it and

Not for those who don't.

We strain our ears, our eyes, our hands, but

Only our heart can sense it.

The phoenix song.

The hands that struck Malon like cold iron were not real; a fragment of her imagination. The darkness that she felt as she stood on the barren banks of Lake Hylia should be elsewhere, but they were with her.

The farmer's daughter, benign no more, fallen in love with a shadow and killer of men. Fallen in love with a man of sin, who had set the boundaries for evil.

The farmer's daughter, innocence lost, fallen in love with the doppelganger of her best friend.

The farmer's daughter, never clean again, fallen in love with Dark Link.

A hero among his people, Link would never know that his best friend preferred his shadow over himself.

Malon sat in the long grass on the banks of Lake Hylia, the wind blowing her long, fiery hair back. She opened her glassy eyes and watched the stars, the moon, and the skies beyond her world.

_Her World._

_He _wasn't part of her world. She remembered watching him… she remembered his face as the Golden Goddesses Three descended from the heavens in their fully define forms and pulled him away.

Din, the Goddess of Power and Fire, with flames for hair and strong black eyes.

Nayru, the Goddes of Wisdom and Time, with dark hair and a pointed face that knew all.

Farore, the Goddess of Courage and Light, with blond hair flowing and a carefree face, though her emerald eyes were wise.

And Dark Link, with his crimson eyes full of pain as the Goddesses ran him through with their Golden Power and thrust him to another world.

A world of dead.

Malon sank back to the ground and rested her head in the grass.

"_When the World of the Living meets its close, whither walk the spirits of the dead? Do they live on, trampling over gray grass for years on end? Or do they die a second time as their fires are extinguished? One… by one… by one."_

He had said that… Dark Link. Before he had been chased off of Hyrule's sacred grounds, he had asked this to Malon.

He had known that he had limited time left with her.

It was too late, now. He was gone.

He would always walk the lands of the dead. He would always live on in the world that the Goddesses had created just to seal him away, trapped within walls of fire and left in the company of the Spirits of Evil.

Dark Link, and the demons.

She burrowed (BURRO) her face farther into the ground and began to cry.

It hurt to lose love. It hurt her heart.

Somewhere off in the distance, a bird began to sing.

**

**

Dark Link, in his tattered tunic, kneeled beside the lake, with its deep gray waters. And beyond the lake was a row of jagged black mountains that were always covered in mist and rain. The whole world here was an eternal night—there was no moon, or stars, or sun. There was only Dark Link, who had been banished here, and was forced to sit evermore on this small rocky island with its naked tree.

It was just like it had always been—back before he'd been freed by Link from the water temple. He'd been in that misty room where you couldn't see your hand in front of your face, with nothing but a single tree.

Of course, then Link had come and impaled him, thus freeing him from his chamber.

And he'd thought he was dead…

Link, that idiot. He'd had no idea.

Maybe if he had known what would come of it, he would have never done it. If he'd known that by freeing Dark Link, he'd ruin his best friend, Malon.

Malon, the farmer's daughter. Malon, raised in a life where she was independent and innocent, free and worthy of stealing any man's heart. And who's heart did she get in return?

She didn't. Dark Link didn't even have one.

But he'd managed to love her all the same.

**

**

The bird song became louder and louder—it was a beautiful, heart-wrenching sound. It evolved into words…

The phoenix song,

It sings of this—

You want to go

Your love, it's strong

And you can belong.

You see the moon,

It shines here, proud.

Not over there

Just give it up,

Give up your world and

You will be there.

Dark, but whole.

Malon listened to the words as they repeated.

She understood them perfectly… "Dark, but whole."

To become dark…

To become like him…

To _be _like him…

And be _with _him.

Yes, that was the answer.

_Just give up your world, and you will be there._

And so it went—the farm girl raised herself, concentrated on only the crimson eyes of her lover, and, soul in hand, departed from this world.


End file.
